The present invention relates to a dosing device for sprinkling granules of salt or flavorings or mixtures containing salt and/or flavorings, which dosing device comprises upper elements which delineate at least one storage space for the granules, and lower elements which comprise a portion which forms the bottom of the storage space and is provided with delivery apertures for sprinkling the granules from the dosing device in a downward direction as a result of a rapid vertical and/or substantially vertical movement being applied to the dosing device for each dosing operation. The present invention also relates to a dosing utensil.